A Night at La Rosa Negra
by LunaPatchouli
Summary: When Oceania Miller decides to bring her grandmother Katey back to Havana, she worries that travelling to find her grandmother's lost love will end in heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

A Night at La Rosa Negra

By Luna Patchouli

Chapter One

My name is Oceania Miller, and I'm 17 years old. I'm fluent in English and Spanish, even though I've never been to a Spanish speaking country in my life. I've only been in my dreams and through the words of my Pen-Pal Manolo Sanchez, and my grandmother, Katey Miller.

I sat in Spanish class, looking out the window and not really paying any attention to verb conjugation. I decided to take Spanish on a whim, and ended up being chosen for a Pen-Pal program with kids my age from Cuba.

I was paired with a guy named Manolo Sanchez from Havana. The letters came in English, and were sent in Spanish. They were normal letters describing where we lived, what our families were like, and so on. But even after the program ended, we kept talking. Soon we started talking to each other via video calling, and he was even more handsome than the photo he sent me at the beginning of the program.

He had jet black hair and skin the color of warm caramel, his eyes were framed by long lashes that I expressed my jealousy on to make his laugh. Oh his laugh was just as beautiful as his voice that was dripping in a thick accent. He had visited me for a week and a half last summer here in Miami, and on the day he left he told me he was taking me with him as he placed a hand over his heart. I smiled with tears in my eyes as I placed my hand atop his and told him I was keeping him here.

We kissed at the airport before he got on the plane back to Cuba. I remember spending the whole night crying. The teacher's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Alright class, before the bell dismisses you for the day, I have an announcement." Everyone stopped their clattering and looked at the teacher curiously. "The school is planning a trip to Havana, Cuba for all the students taking Spanish One and Two, so if you're interested please come take a form before leaving."

At the bell, I stood and retrieved the yellow sheet of paper before making a beeline for home. Running into the kitchen, I saw my grandmother sitting on the couch watching her old reel. We used to watch it often when I was a child, and she would tell me the love story between her and her Cuban dancer, Javier Suarez.

"Gran?" I asked, not wanting to disturb her reminiscing. She looked at me with eyes that were at once happy and sad, tears brimming them. Gran had always had such kind blue eyes. "Gran, my school is planning a trip to Havana."

Her eyes widened in curiosity, "That should be fun." She told me. "You'll be able to see Manolo again as well."

I nodded, giving her the paper to read. "Gran I want you to come with me. The trip needs chaperons and…" I trailed off, looking at a much younger Gran in the arms of the one and only Javier Suarez. "I think… you should go out and find your Javier."

Gran smiled and shook her head, "No, he's probably forgotten all about me. Probably married with children and grandchildren…"

"Gran." I said firmly, grasping her attention. "If anything you've told me is true, he hasn't forgotten you. In fact I think that would be physically impossible. You never forget your first love." She only looked at me. "And so what if he has children or grandchildren, you do." I gestured to myself dramatically, which made her smile. "Gran at least think about it. Please."

She nodded and brought me into a hug, and we sat there on the couch watching the old reel of Gran's last night as The Queen of _La Rosa Negra_.


	2. Chapter 2

A Night at La Rosa Negra

By Luna Patchouli

Chapter Two

My grandmother is the most amazing woman I've ever known. She got pregnant at 18 and was disowned by her family shortly afterwards, but somehow managed to care for my mother and finish her high school education to then go on to study at Radcliff.

And it was my grandmother that first made me fall in love with Cuba, Havana in particular. I am named after the beach front capital. Oceania Havana Miller. The Oceania was the hotel my Gran stayed at when she lived in Cuba during the Revolution, where she met who I can only imagine is my grandfather, Javier Suarez.

"It's such a romantic tragedy…" I muttered to Manolo from where I sat in front of my laptop. Given the fact that Miami and Havana have no time differences, a long distance relationship wasn't that hard. "I mean, after one night spent together, she has to leave and they never see each other again…"

I notice Manolo nodding through the webcam, "Sounds like something straight out of a movie…" We're silent for a moment before he speaks. "So _mi princesa bella_, when do I get to hold you again?"

"My beautiful love? That's a new one." I comment, blushing slightly by his words. "Well, _mi principe hermosa_, the trip is next month." I pause for a moment, and he asks me what's wrong. I sigh. "What if asking Gran to come was a mistake?"

"What do you mean, _Querida_?" He asks, leaning forward.

I run my long fingers through my sunny blonde hair, sighing again. "What if I've set her up for heartbreak? What if he won't see her or worse can't see her?" I looked at his worried image on my screen. "What if he's dead?"

"Listen to me, Nia." He said, and I leaned my elbows on the desk, giving him my undivided attention. "I remember all the stories I've heard from both you and your _abuela_ and from what I understand, your Gran was his… um…" He thought for a moment, trying to translate Spanish to English. I told him Spanish would do. "_Pedacito de Cielo_."

I thought for a moment, "His little piece of heaven…" Biting my lip, I thought a little more.

"Have faith, _Querida_. Everything will work out the way it's meant to be." Manolo said, and turned when someone entered his room. "¿_qué paso mamá_?" The round and cheerful woman looked at the computer screen, and I waved at her with a greeting. She waved and said hello before speaking to her son in their native tongue, which was almost too quick for me to understand. "I'm sorry, Bella, I have to go help my mother with dinner. But I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." I nodded, and was about to end the call when he spoke.

"_Querida_?" He asked. _What?_ "You're my _Pedacito de Cielo_." He gave me one last smile before the screen went black. I shut my laptop and went to my door. When I opened it, Gran was walking from her bedroom.

"That golden tongue of his will get him into trouble one of these days." She remarked with a wink, and I couldn't help but smile. We both made our way down to the kitchen where my older sister, Carmen, was preparing supper, and I began to set the table while Gran went off into the other room.

"You shouldn't have invited Gran to go to Cuba." She told me as she mashed potatoes. I looked at her, but she didn't do the same. "Gran is getting older and she shouldn't be wasting the years of her life that are left chasing after a Romeo that hasn't made any effort to find her in 50 years."

I sighed. "That's exactly why I decided to invite her. I don't want her to have only seen the love of her life once. Gran deserves to be happy."

"And what if he doesn't care?" Carmen asked, slamming the masher into the pot and glaring at me. "What if he's moved on and couldn't care less about her? What if he's six feet under?" She turned back to supper. "Do you even think sometimes?"

I wanted to punch her in the mouth, but the last time I did, I wasn't allowed to talk to Manolo for three weeks. So I bit back whatever remarks or actions I wished to make and continued to set the table.

When Gran came back in, she was wearing a lovely summer dress with green and brown foliage in front of a creamy back drop. "Don't you look lovely?" I told her, and she did a turn for us.

"I wore something like this on my last night at La Rosa Negra." She told me, and I remembered from the reel. "I thought, if Javier would be anywhere, it would be at _La Rosa Negra_."

Carmen gawked at the slender older woman, Gran hadn't changed much in proportion since she was a young woman, which was something I wish would happen to me when I got older. "You're not actually thinking of going."

"Carmen," Gran said simply. "I've waited long enough to see Javier. I've waited long enough to go home."

And then the bomb went off.


	3. Chapter 3

A Night at La Rosa Negra

By Luna Patchouli

Chapter Three

"Your home is here!" Carmen screamed, slamming her hand against the counter in emphasis. "Here, in Miami, with me and Nia!"

I have always had the theory that Carmen got her short-temperedness from her father, whom no one has ever met. Maybe that's why she's so against the idea of men in general. She just assumed that all men where irresponsible and only cared about themselves.

Amidst the explosion, Gran was calm and collected, cool as a cucumber. Just like she always had been. "Carmen, I'm going to Cuba whether you approve or not." Then there was the stare down. Gran's icy blue eyes lashing with Carmen's deep dark brown ones. The with on final slam, Carmen stormed out of the house, leaving everything to hold its breath until we heard the car pull out of the driveway and drive down the street along with the smell of burnt rubber.

Gran looked at me, and I at her before she shrugged and started to scoop out potatoes and steamed green beans to go with the roasted chicken.

It wasn't long before we were all stepping off a plane in Havana, Cuba. I could see in her eyes that Gran had begun to feel whole again, and her presents had warded off the attentions of some of the guys who had decided to go on the trip as well. There were eleven on the trip, not including Gran and our teacher, Mrs. Swayze. Me, my friend Marie-Claire, and tree other girls named Melissa, Ashley and Gwen, as well as five guys; Marco, Will, Andrew, Roman and Greg.

And we were staying at the hotel I was named after. The Oceania. "Nia this hotel is named after you!" Ashley had exclaimed when they made a connection. I smiled and nodded, not thinking it necessary to tell them that it was I who was named after the Hotel.

"So, who would like to make suggestions for plans tonight?" Mrs. Swayze asked when we had all gathered in the lobby after getting settled.

I looked at Gran and smiled. "We could go to La Rosa Negra." I voiced, and everyone looked at me. "It's a dance club, Gran went there when she was our age, didn't you Gran?"

"Oh yes, and it should be fine since everyone here is technically an adult." She said, looking at the teacher with a smile behind her eyes. _I suppose it would be alright. _Mrs. Swayze replied unknowingly, and sent us all off to get ready, telling us to meet in the lobby at six o'clock.

Immediately, I called Manolo so we could meet up. "Sounds good, _Querida_." He said, and I could hear him smile through the phone. "And I did what you asked of me, the man named Javier Suarez will be at _La Rosa Negra_ tonight. Apparently he is one of the owners now."

"Thanks, Manolo." I replied. "I only hope he's the right Javier Suarez."

I heard Manolo sigh, "Have faith, _mi amor_. I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be wearing the red dress we bought together." I told him, wanting to tease him a little bit. "The one with spaghetti straps and the low neck and flared skirt." I heard him make a noise that was caught between a moan and a groan, and I couldn't help but laugh before hanging up so I could get ready.

After showering and curling my hair, I applied a little makeup before pulling on my red dress and black strappy heels. When I came out of the bathroom, Marie-Clair whistled at me and I could help but laugh before sticking my tongue out at her.

The class all met in the lobby and everyone looked shocked at what I was wearing. _Who would have thought that shy little Oceania would be wearing something like that._ I heard on of the boys whisper to the other, and I pretended not to notice their stares. Gran looked amazing as usual, and everyone was even more shocked when she told me how lovely I looked.

My palms started to sweat when we left the hotel for _La Rosa Negra_.


	4. Chapter 4

A Night at La Rosa Negra

By Luna Patchouli

Chapter Four

It was packed, just like Gran had said it would be. Everything smelt like Havana, felt like Havana, sounded like Havana. Gran hadn't danced since that last night with her Javier, and I prayed to God that she would be able to dance again.

We managed to find a table where we all sat, and a waiter came to take drink orders. Then someone wrapped an arm around my shoulder from behind and started to nibble my neck. "Don't start something you can't finish, young man." Gran joked, shocking everyone again with her being alright to see a strange Cuban boy sucking her granddaughter's neck.

"Always a pleasure, _abuela_!" Manolo shouted over the music. He turned to me. "And you, _mi Amado_, will you dance with me?"

"I think I can spare a little time." I told him with a smile.

We stood, but stopped when an older man approached us. "Katey?" He asked, and Gran looked up, eyes wide.

"Javier?" She asked, and in a moment, jumped up and launched herself into his arms. He hugged her back fiercely, and it was like going back in time. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He said, and took her face in his hands to kiss her lips. "I was going to come find you when I got enough money, but I didn't know how to reach you after the Embargo and then mama got sick and Carlos…"

Gran shushed him, and they both smiled at each other when someone screamed The King and Queen of La Rosa Negra have returned! The looks on my classmates' faces were nothing short of pure confusion, and I was getting excited to see my Gran dance again.

But she looked at me and Manolo, and then Javier did the same. He looked us over, then with his arm, gestured to the dance floor. "There is a new King and Queen of La Rosa Negra!" He shouted, and the people on the floor parted as Manolo and I walked.

We danced to Gran and Javier's old routine from the reel. We did it perfectly, having practiced for the week and a half we spent together, and I saw the pride in my newly reunited grandparents' eyes as they watched their old routine being spiced up by a younger and newer flavour.

When the song was over and people started to dance once more, I noticed Gran and Javier dancing together as best they could. And it brought tears to my eyes to see how happy they were again. _You did well,_ _Querida_. Manolo told me. I shook my head. "No, _we_ did well."

He smiled and kissed me again, and I almost didn't hear Marie-Claire come up behind me. "Okay, spill it." She said. "Why were they calling your Gran _the Queen of La Rosa Negra_? And who is that guy? Never mind, just tell me everything!"

I laughed and recounted my grandmother's love story to the members of the group who were listening. "So that's why you wanted to come to this club." Mrs. Swayze remarked, and I shrugged. "I'm glad we came, Nia."

"I never knew Nia could dance like that!" I heard Greg say.

"No kidding." Replied Roman. "She must be amazing in bed!"

"Eh." Manolo pointed a finger at the two boys, who instantly stopped talking. "I suggest you quit while you're ahead. We do things a little differently in Havana than you do in America."

I smiled at Manolo, "Forget them and dance with me." He did, and we _swayed like the waves_ as Gran would say. I knew that my class mates were staring and commenting on me, but I was having fun with Manolo after a long time of being apart.

And every time I caught sight of Gran with her Javier, either dancing or just looking at each other, I felt my heart swell and my eyes fill with tears.

I've never seen her so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

A Night at La Rosa Negra

By Luan Patchouli

Chapter Five

Gran didn't come home that night, and when I saw her the next morning, she had a glow about her that I had never seen outside the reel. She also had a very nice ring on her finger that morning and had told me that she was going to marry Javier as soon as possible, then become a permanent Cuban resident.

We were so happy we cried and ordered champagne despite the early morning hour.

I had personally spent the next night with Manolo after a long day of sight-seeing and fact learning with my class. Marie-Claire had been an amazing friend and had a sleep-over with Ashley and Gwen, giving us some time alone after such a long time being away from each other.

"I've never seen your _abuela_ so happy." He commented, running his fingers up and down my arm, giving me chills. "She can finally marry the man she loves."

"It made me feel good." I replied, snuggling further into his chest. "She deserves to be happy." He nodded, and we were silent for a few minutes, feeling content to be in the other's presence. "Nia, can I ask you something? It's very important."

I looked up to his face. "You can ask me anything."

He leaned up on his elbows and looked deeply into my eyes. "_Mi Corazon_, now that your grandmother is moving to Cuba, I was wondering…" He sighed, searching for words. But I knew what he was going to say.

"You want me to stay with you?" I asked, and he nodded, looking at me through his thick eyelashes.

"I'm not asking for an answer now; just say you'll think about it?" He asked, taking my hands in his. "Please, _Querida_."

"I don't have to think about it." I told him, making his head shoot up. "I can use the money in my college fund to get us started, and I can get a job here. I don't have to go to college."

"Nia, I don't want you to give up your dreams of college for me." He said. "We can wait; it doesn't have to be now. We can wait until after you've been to college."

I smiled. "I'm not giving up my dream, Manolo." He looked confused. "I just have a new dream now." He smiled and kissed me. "I love you, Manolo Sanchez."

"And I love you, Oceania Miller-Suarez." He replied.

I leaned back. "Oceania Miller Suarez… That had a ring to it, don't you think?"

"Oh absolutely." He nodded, faking a serious face. "But I can't wait for the day I can call you Oceania Sanchez."

"Because Oceania Miller-Suarez-Sanchez is too long." I commented, making him laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

A Night at La Rosa Negra

By Luna Patchouli

Chapter six

It took a little less than a year, but soon Gran and I were Cuban residents. Then we had another big event. The marriage of Gran and Javier. I suppose I should start calling his Gramps or _Abuelo_ or something…

It was a small wedding, close friends and family gathered in a small Havana church, which the after party at _La Rosa Negra_ of course. I've never seen Gran happier than the moment the words _I do_ escaped her lips.

Carmen, ever the anti-male and anti-happiness, used every cell in her body to try and stop the wedding, but to no avail. She ended up being the most plastered by the end of the night. When Gran had thrown the bouquet of flowers that were from Javier's mother's garden, everything seemed to be in slow motion as it landed in my grasp.

Everyone applauded, and all of a sudden I was looking at Manolo, who was suddenly kneeling before me. "I don't mean to steal the spotlight from you _abuelo_ and _abuela_." He said, reaching into his pocket. "But I was hoping you would catch the bouquet, because that means I can make sure you'll be the next one to get married."

Then he brought out the little black box, and opened it to show a vintage diamond ring. "Oh my god." I breathed, placing a hand over my mouth.

"It was my grandmother's. It was her grandmother's before her. And now I'm hoping it will be yours for you to give to our granddaughter." He explained. "Will you make me the happiest man alive? Nia will you be mine, as I am yours?"

I looked at my grandparents, and they both smiled and nodded their approval. I looked back at Manolo. "I will." I told him, and he slipped the ring on my finger before I launched myself into his arms, smothering him with kisses.

Gran had married the love of her life after 56 years of being apart.

And now I was engaged the love of my life.

That night in the club, everything was perfect. The music fed our souls, and from that moment on, Havana was a very special part of me, just as it was a special part of Gran.

A part that would never be taken away from either of us ever again.


End file.
